Time
by secretxlovers
Summary: Uh its not deep if thats what your thinking. it was for a kink meme. it sucks. ahhh.


MADE FOR A KINK MEME. NOT VERY EDITED. SUCKS BECAUSE IT WAS TEH FIRST TIME I WROTE SINCE I WAS 12.

Kamina growled as he pushed Simon onto the small queen-sized bed. Simon gasped as he hit the bed, thinking how absurd all of this is and how embarrassing and life-mutilating it would be if someone walked in on this scene. Leeroy, or even worse, Yoko. They'd be the talk of the Gurren for the rest of his life.  
Kamina locked the door and tested the nob, After making sure none of Simon's thoughts would become reality, he made his way to the bed.

Slowly but surely Kamina crawled up the bed, all the way to the top, and levitated over the small boy. Small but so beautiful.  
There wasn't time for thinking though, as there was little time before the Gurren landed at it's next destination.  
Thus being so Kamina started the task at hand.

Kamina grasped the boys blue hair tightly and pulled his head back quickly, Simon groaning at the pain but soon forgetting it as his aniki started to suck and lavish the flawless skin on his neck. He groaned as it sent pleasure throughout his body. Kamina continued but moved to Simon's mouth, his tongue immediately entering the smaller boys mouth. They're hips grinding to the movements of his tongue. The fun ended when Kamina separated, a long string of saliva following him. He grinned seductively. They had a little time to spare...

Kamina got off of the boy and walked to his closet, grabbing a small box. Simon watched as Kamina looked through the box and his face lit up as if he found what he was looking for. Simon groaned and closed his eyes. He liked what they where doing before, why did they have to stop? The boy opened his eyes and found Kamina hovering over him with a black scarf and soon was engulfed in darkness.  
"Wha-" was all he could say before his mouth was covered by a finger, shushing him. "You'll have to wait and see, Simon". Kamina's grin was unseen as he started ripping the clothes off revealing the 14-year-old's body. Finally getting to Simon's navel he started to slowly drag his tongue as he went along, holding down Simon's hips in the process, causing the boy to moan and rise his hips against the strong hands.  
Kamina unbuckled the belt pulling the belt, pants, and boxers, down in one quick motion, He grinned as he saw his effects on Simon already.  
His breath was hot and humid, the distance not helping. By now Simon was gasping and clenching the sheets below him.  
Simon gasped as he felt something on his wrists and right after so, ankles. They where rough and tight, restricting his movements. Bonds. He tested their strength, not surprised when limbs couldn't free.  
Kamina grinned again, but more so then before, finally they can get started.  
He started by removing his own clothes, Then slowly crawling up the bed, just like before, but stopping when he reached the mid-section of the boy. Kamina flicked his tongue out quickly meeting Simon's cock. Simon groaned and lifted his hips as he felt movement, wanting more. His aniki slowly dragged his tongue up the boys shaft, holding down both hips in the process. After hearing one last moan he brought himself down and started to move his tongue around the large flesh, bringing himself up and slowly down.  
Simon squeezed his eyes shut as his body succumbed to pure pleasure. Groaning each time Kamina got to the top and brought his tongue around the head. Trying to get out of the bonds, feeling that it would somehow help increase the pleasure.  
By now, Simon was perfectly hard and it was almost painful as his aniki repeated the previous actions. As the pressure was getting close, Kamina lifted himself from the boy and gasped, whiping the precum from his face, Smiling as the boy groaned in a disapproving manner.  
Kamina put his finger into his mouth, submerging it in saliva and brought it from his mouth to Simons entrance. He forced the finger in and felt the tightness of it, his own cock growing. He hurriedly entered one more, then two more fingers. The boy was contorting his body to as much as the bonds would let him as he just wanted his aniki to get on with the job.  
The older boy aligned himself with his objective, and slowly entered Simon. Simon moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain, The pain leaving fast as Kamina started to move himself back and fourth, grunting as the tightness engulfed him. Their thrusts continued to get faster as Simon's moaning quickened. Getting close to they're mission, Kamina grasped the boys cock and started to hurriedly move his hand as he started to thrust faster, Simon lifted his hips the pleasure at its peak as Kamina thrust one last time, them both coming to a long awaited orgasm. Both where breathing hard as Kamina slowly left Simon's body. He undid the blindfold and bonds right on cue as Yoko started to bang on the door roughly.  
"CLEAN UP GUYS. WE'RE HERE. YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DIRTIED THE SHEETS"  
Simon gasped and Kamina grinned.  
Oh well.


End file.
